


The First Night

by Caitlin_Who



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_Who/pseuds/Caitlin_Who
Summary: After many days of hunting and traveling around Eos, the Chocobros and their female companion have finally made it to Lestallum. Ignis and the Reader have to share a room that has only one bed. Enjoy!





	1. The First Night

It had felt like eons since the last time you had slept in a real bed. The sight of Lestallum coming into view nearly brought a tear to your eye.

“Y/N, please start waking up Noct, we’re just about to pull in.” Ignis said, making eye contact via the rear view mirror.

Noctis was asleep next to you in his usual spot in the Regalia. You could feel the small warm breaths he let out on your shoulder. His hair was soft and honestly, smelled. Everyone smelled. The car smelled, you smelled. The shower is going to be glorious.

You slowly began shaking the slumbering Prince in effort to rouse him.

“You’re going to need to try harder than that. The sky could fall down and Noct would sleep right through it.” Prompto laughed from the front seat.

“I feel bad doing that, though. I don’t want to scare him… Or get an Engine Blade in my face.” You swallowed becoming painfully aware how tight a squeeze the back seat was.

“Hey, Noctis, time to wake up.” You began to move his head off of your shoulder hoping that would awaken him. The Prince began to mumble incoherent protests at the Regalia came to a stop in the parking lot.

“We’re here, Sleeping Beauty.” Gladio teased reaching his massive arm across you to squeeze Noctis’ face. He was certainly awake now.

“I hate you guys.” Noctis said flatly, rubbing his eyes as he opened the door. You carefully slid out of the car, your legs feeling stiff from being stuck in the middle.

“I apologize, Y/N. I should have stopped to allow you to stretch out along the way.” Ignis said offering you a hand out of the car. You placed your hand in his, the leather of his gloves soft and warm. You felt your face turn crimson as his emerald eyes met yours.

The shutter of Prompto’s camera broke the spell cast between you and the Advisor and you released his hand.

“I couldn’t resist! You two looked so cute!” Prompto teased. Ignis rolled his eyes at the blonde and gave you a wink.

“Come grab your bags and let’s get over to the Levelle.” Gladio said.

“Yessir!” You said back with a mocking salute to the Shield. The five of you started the walk through the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Me, Prompto and Gladio will take the first room. You and Specs take the other.” Noctis said handing you the room key.

“Why does Ignis get to room with Y/N?!” Prompto protested.

“Because you all snore and I’m exhausted. I’ve had enough of you smelly boys.” You said.

“Ignis isn’t a smelly boy?” Gladiolus teased.

“Absolutely not. The adults are going upstairs. Goodnight, boys.” You said, turning your nose up giving Ignis a smile.

Ignis grabbed your bag and his and made toward the stairs.

“Ignis, you don’t have to take mine, I can carry it myself.” You protested.

“I insist. Consider it appreciation for not thinking me a ‘smelly boy’.” The way his accent glided over the word “appreciation” made a shiver run down your spine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You swiped the key card through the reader and opened the door to find a clean, well appointed room with one double sized bed.

“I believe these were the last rooms available for this evening. I’ll see if I can share with someone in the other room.” Ignis said.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We will share the bed. We’re adults. It’s fine. As long as you’re okay with it, I’m okay with it. Promise.” You assured him.

“Much obliged. If at any moment you change your mind, do not hesitate to say so.” Ignis placed the bags down and took a seat on the bed and laid back. Removing his glasses, he massaged the bridge of his nose. You had only then realized how worn out the always on task Royal Advisor looked.

“You look exhausted, Ig. Why don’t you go take a shower first. You deserve it after all that driving.” You said reaching out your hand to pull him up.

“You’re too kind.” he said placing his hand in yours as you pulled him up. Ignis stumbled back on to his feet, losing his balance falling into you. He was warm under your hands. You could feel his muscles tense under your touch.

“Easy there, Specs. Are you okay?” Ignis held on to your arms to steady himself.

“I sat up too quickly. Perhaps we should call it an early evening.” His eyes were piercing as they met your gaze. You and the Advisor were standing close, very close and your hands had not moved from his chest.

His hands slowly caressed your arms and broke contact when they met your wrists, lingering for a second too long. Averting your eyes, he went into the bathroom. Oh, SIX. What the hell was that? What did I just do.

This was the first time you had ever really spent any time alone with Ignis. Of course, you had always helped him with preparing meals or training but this was the first time the others were not around. Not only were you alone, you were going to share a bed with him.

Snapping you from your thoughts the bathroom door opened to reveal the seventh Asteral the Cosmology did not mention. Ignis stood at the doorway, only a towel wrapped around his waist. The meticulously styled hair laid flat on his head and his glasses were in his hand. Beads of water glistened on his lean, muscular chest and abs.

Move over, Gladiolus. Don’t stare. Get it together.

“Y/N, do you mind grabbing my bag? I don’t want to track water all over the carpet.” He ran a hand through his wet hair.

Holy shit.

“Yeah, sure.” You immediately stood and went to his bag on the other side of the room. You felt his eyes follow you as you crossed the small room that had suddenly felt miles long.

“Here you go.” You tried not to make eye contact with the naked man standing in front of you. He took the bag and once again receded into the bathroom.

Holy fuck.

He emerged once again, this time dry and fully clothed in black sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Bathroom is all yours, Y/N. The shower is divine.” Ignis grabbed his phone and laid down on the bed. Taking his advice into mind, you gathered your things and went into the bathroom.

He was right. The shower was divine. It took every ounce of self control to not moan at the sensation of hot water soothing your aching muscles. You stepped out of the shower feeling renewed and traded your filthy Kingsglaive gear for lounge pants and a tank top. Insomnia black, of course. Ignis had already gotten into bed to watch the news.

“Want some company?” You said to your partner for the evening.

“Only if you want mine.” Your heart stopped. You felt the blood rushing to your cheeks again.

“Mind if I turn on the A/C?”

“Please do, I prefer the cold. I would have turned it on but I did not want you to be cold on my behalf.” Always taking care of others. The unit had looked like it was from the time of the Astrals. Carefully, you turned the knob to “HIGH” as it made a cracking sound and broke off into your hand.

“Oh Six.”

“What?” He asked, coming beside you. You handed him the now broken knob to the A/C unit.

“Blast. I doubt any maintenance personnel will be around this late to repair it. It is a balmy night. We should be fine.” He said returning to bed.

You slid into bed beside Ignis, accidentally brushing your leg against his.

“Sorry!” You said, your breath refusing to escape your lungs.

“It’s quite alright. I’m not a particularly small man. Perhaps we can put pillows down the middle if you’re concerned about touching?” He said as his brows began to furrow.

“No! It’s fine. You’re fine. I’m fine. We’re all fine.” Stop talking.

You laid in bed ever aware of the sleeping man next to you. The hum of the air conditioner was not enough to lull you to sleep, regardless of how exhausted your mind and body was.

“It’s as though the air conditioner was possessed by the Glacian herself.” The sudden sound in the silence made you jump.

“I didn’t mean to startle you. My apologies. Oh, Y/N, you look chilled to the bone.” He shifted closer and rubbed the covers over your arms. Without hesitation you breached the distance between you and your bed partner and buried your face in his chest.

“Is this okay? I’m going to catch my death.” You said into his chest. Ignis smelled of sunlight and hotel soap, making you lightheaded. His arms came tight around you and his legs intertwined with yours. Ignis pulled the covers up to your chins and brought a hand to your cheek.

“It is quite alright, Y/N. It would be my pleasure to keep you warm tonight.” You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer. What is HAPPENING?! WHAT am I DOING. Fuck it.

You trailed lines down his spine making a point to catalogue the muscles in his back. You felt Ignis shiver under your touch.

“Still cold?” You whispered to him.

“Ah, no… Your hands…”

“Oh!” He’s ticklish. Check. Ignis lightly brushed aside a stray lock of hair on your face, never tearing his eyes from yours, his hand came to rest on the side of your neck. The intimacy of his touch made your heart beat so fast you could hear the thrumming in your ears. You felt the thumping of his chest meeting yours in time.

“Your heart is racing.” You whispered to him, trying to diffuse the electricity in the air.

“As is yours.” His fingers began to trace circles on your skin.

“We’re…very close.” You audibly swallowed.

“Are you finding it unpleasant? I will move away if you so wish. I won’t do anything you don’t consent to.”

“No, it’s not unpleasant at all, Ignis,” you used his name for added impact. He inched his head closer meeting your forehead with his.

“Y/N…I would very much like to kiss you.” His voice was deep and liquid. Ignis tipped your chin to look into your eyes.

“May I?” He asked once again. You brought your hands to the sides of his face as Ignis closed the distance and placed a soft, chaste kiss on your lips. He pulled away and searched your face for any sort of feedback. A smile began to stretch across your face as you closed the distance once more.

His kiss was soft, but feverish this time. His hand left your neck and found the small of your back, pulling you closer as if he were to absorb you into his body. His tongue traced your bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. A small moan escaped as he began to explore your mouth.

Arching your back into his embrace, he dragged his lips down your neck and nipped at your collar bone. His hands cupped and squeezed your breasts drawing more explicit sounds into the night air.

“Ignis…ah, perhaps we slow down, ahhh, a little?” You managed to pant out. His lips returned to your face placing soft kisses on your lips. His arms wrapped around you once again and resumed tracing circles on your skin.

“Apologies, darling. I seem to have gotten carried away.” You wrapped your arms around him once more and pulled him closer.

“You don’t have to stop, though.” You said almost whimpering. Ignis’ chest rumbled with a chuckle.

“Only if you permit me.” His lips returned to yours, seeking entrance once again. Oh, you’re permitted. Today, tomorrow, next week, the apocalypse…

“I have longed to touch you for quite some time. To express my, ah, intentions. I never found the right moment during our days in Insomnia…” he trailed off.

“Intentions?” You laughed at his formality.

“I don’t intend to, what I mean is…Not only tonight do I, ah. This. Y/N, I would intend to property court you. Current events being an expedited display of my feelings…” You cut of his rambling with a kiss.

“Yes, Ignis. I would like that very much.” You nuzzled your head into his shoulder and tightened your arms around him. Placing a light kiss on his neck, your body relaxed as Ignis placed kisses in your hair.

“Rest now, darling. We will be spending a few nights in Lestallum. Plenty of time for everything else.” You turned to face away from him and brought his arm tight around your waist. He hummed in agreement behind you. Almost instantly, his breathing slowed and he was asleep with you in his arms. 

For now, everything else could be figured out in the morning. What mattered at this moment was you were warm in your new found lover’s embrace. Sleep came effortlessly that night.


	2. The Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to leave Lestallum.. and your newly found companions bed. I suppose we should make the most of it, hmm?

It had been two days since you arrived in Lestallum with your Prince and his guards in tow. That, and two nights of bliss in the arms of the Prince’s Strategist.

Tomorrow morning, you head back to Galdin Quay as Dino had come through on his promise. A ferry to Altissa would await you at the docks to take your group to Noctis’ impending nuptials. But, what did that mean for you and your newfound bed partner?

“Something on your mind, kitten?” The silence broken as an accented voice came from across the table. You had been staring off into the distance, not blinking as your anxieties spiraled around your mind.

Ever the observant strategist. Way to play it cool.

“I was just thinking…tonight is our last night in Lestallum. At the…ah, hotel.” You said, with every effort to not sound quite so despondent.

“Yes, tomorrow we make haste to Galdin Quay to fulfill our mission to King Regis and deliver Noctis to Lady Lunafreya. Nothing to be upset about.” Ignis said as a matter of factly.

“That’s not what I meant.” You moved the food around on the dish in front of you. Your appetite suddenly vanished.

“It’s the last night we…Well…We…Share a bed.” A fierce crimson rushed to your face. Your vision tunneled as crushing embarrassment washed over you.

“Oh… I suppose you’re right, love. It’s not forever.” His brow furrowed and suddenly a look of alarm crossed his face.

“That is, if you permit it. I would never be so foolish to assume…” He began to fumble over his words in panic.

“I know what you’re trying to say. I don’t want it to end either.” You reached out your hand and placed it on top of his. Ignis’ shoulders relaxed as a small smile came to his face.

 

“That gives me great relief, indeed, Y/N. I’ve quite enjoyed having you by my side. It would be devastating if that were to cease.” You noticed a subtle pink come to his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shall we head back then? It’s getting rather late.” Ignis’ arm was firmly wrapped around you, his hand anchored at your waist as you wandered the streets of Lestallum. Knowing that the rest of your party was holed up at the hotel relieved the stress of getting caught with such public displays of affection.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ignis turned his head to meet your eyes and brushed a stray hair behind your ear. He breached the distance between your face and his, placing a searing kiss on your lips. Soft, yet rough all at the same time. One hand at the small of your back, the other to cup the side of your face, he deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entrance. You eagerly obliged.

You couldn’t help your breath quickening or the small moan that had escaped your throat. Ignis squeezed you tighter in response.

Feeling peering eyes on you, you broke the moment of passion.

“Perhaps we should continue somewhere that isn’t out in the open….where everyone can see us…and judge?”

“I believe you may be right, Y/N. Forgive me…you are…intoxicating.”

Holy shit. What the hell was that. I. Who am I again?

Ignis’ arm remained around you until you turned the corner into the courtyard of the Leville.

“Let’s go to bed, Y/N.” It wasn’t a question this time. It was something new. Something commanding. It was the way he spoke when you were in battle.

“Okay.” Suddenly, you felt very obedient. You ascended the stairs feeling his gaze warm your skin beneath your clothes. It made your hair stand on end and excited your senses. The air around you had become electric, or was it you lover using magic as his idea of creating a “spark”.

The short distance to the room had felt like miles. You felt Ignis encroach upon you as you fumbled with the keycard in the door. He was the hunter and you had become his prey. As his hands came to grip your waist, his lips came to your ear.

“I need you, Y/N. With your permission, I would very much like to have you.” All of the oxygen had been sucked out of the air as both of your ears rang with the deafening silence of his confession. You felt a burning between your legs as Ignis’ fingers dug into your skin.

A small moan was all you could manage. Your hands gripped his as you turned around to meet his lips. Your mouths met, hungry and aggressive. This time, permission was not asked, it was taken. Ignis thrust his tongue into you mouth tangling with yours.

You did not realize you were making so much noise when Ignis broke away.

“Let’s go inside, love.” He turned the door handle, never breaking eye contact and gestured you into the room.

As the door closed, his mouth once again found yours. His bare hands explored your body, finding their way to your breasts. Under his hand, your nipples hardened, begging to be kissed and touched. Your skin was ablaze, needing to be closer to the Advisor.

You made quick work of the buttons of Ignis’ perfectly starched shirt as he shimmied off his suspenders. You felt his breath on your face as he panted when your hands came into contact with his bare skin. It was the first time you had touched him without a shirt on.

Ignis began to lift the hem of your shirt, giving you opportunity to see how truly cut Ignis was. His muscles were lean and defined. You reached your arms over your head while the Advisor placed kisses along the tops of your swollen breasts then to your clavicle, his lips breaking contact when he kissed your neck and he tossed your shirt away.

The wall was cold on your back, a relief from the intense heat of Lestallum.

“Are you okay, love? I can stop.” He said, taking a step back. Worry began to flood his face.

“What? Why?” You said nervously.

“You started staring off into space again.” He said raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just… admiring you…It’s the first time I’ve ever seen under your shirt.” The familiar crimson rushing to your cheeks as you divulge your inexperience. You suddenly felt very naked and wanted to cover up. 

“Well, you’re about to see a lot more, kitten.” He took your hand and let you to the shared bed you called home for the last two evenings. His hands ghosted along the side of your body on the way to their true destination. He palmed your sex causing you to cry out.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Ignis said, alarmed.

Ah, shit.

“Yes. I’m fine… I’m sorry. I just. I’ve never. Umm…You know…” I’m going to go throw myself off of this balcony now and pray for the cold hands of death to choke the life out of me.

“Are you a virgin?” He said, doing a poor job of hiding the shock in his voice.

“Fuck.” You brought a hand to your forehead. “Yes. I am. Look, if that weirds you out, we can just stop and pretend this never happened.” You said, panic creeping into the corners of your voice.

“Oh, Six, Y/N no, that’s not what I meant.” He took your hand into his and place a kiss on your knuckles.

“Y/N, I am honored you chose me as your first. I promise it will be an evening you shan’t forget.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He brought his lips to yours, this time soft and slow. Not knowing what to do with your hands, you began to undo the button and zipper of your pants.

“Allow me, kitten. Let’s savor the experience, shall we?” Ignis slowly pulled your pants down from the waist, revealing your panties and bare legs. Anxiety from never been seen without clothes on by the opposite sex made you shy and uncertain.

Ignis, sensing your apprehension, motioned you to lay back on the bed, coming to rest at your side.

“You are beautiful.” He whispered as he moved to kneel over you. Ignis lowered himself on to his arms and met your lips with his. You brought your arms around his neck, pulling him close. Between your legs, you felt a stiffening in his pants.

You reached your hands to his belt, bringing it free of his pants. Ignis’ kiss deepened in approval as you undid the button of his fly.

He’s a briefs kind of guy. He’s… well. He’s… Descended from Behemoths apparently.

Feeling bold, yet still unsure, you gently placed a hand over his throbbing member. Ignis grunted in approval. You moved your hand up and down his shaft.

“Ahhh, Y/N…” he moaned into your ear. Ignis reached his hand between your legs, slowly tracing along your folds. You swore you saw colors and music combined in perfect harmony.

“Six, Ignis…” You felt your panties become wet under his touch.

“You’re already so wet for me with just a simple touch. You’re such a good girl.” His dominating words sent your body into freefall. The sound of his voice tightened the coil winding between your legs, desperate to be released.

As though Ignis could read your mind, his fingers slipped beneath the wet fabric of your panties, plunging into your sex.

“Oh, fuck, Ignis…I..!!” You cried out as he removed his fingers, denying your sweet climax and brought his fingers, slick with your essence to his lips.

“Delicious. You are not going to come undone for me until I’ve had a taste.” He commanded. Removing your panties and throwing them into the distance, he lowered his face between your legs.

Slowly, he kissed the inside of your thighs. Each kiss moved closer and closer to where you needed to be touched. Teasing, he kissed your soft mound.

“You are beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, kitten.” The extreme intimacy of the moment cleared your lusty haze and brought you back to reality. Realizing you were spread in the open for Ignis to see, your anxiety had set in again. You tried to pull your legs closed in feeble effort to cover yourself.

It was then Ignis tasted your sweet pussy. His tongue tracing circles around your lips, exploring the inside of you. You felt the spring inside of you tightening so hard it nearly hurt. WIth only a few laps of his tongue, you came into his mouth.

“FUCK!!” You screamed into the night as you shivered with pleasure.

Ignis kept up the pace as he felt your walls quiver with orgasm. His hands once again squeezed your breasts, pulling the cups down so he can pinch and tease your nipples.

As you were beginning to descend from the heavens, you felt the building of another orgasm once more. Your body was still tingling.

“Come for me again, Kitten.” As though he could command you, you once again unraveled into him.

“Ignis! Oh Six…” Your breath was ragged as you panted your lover’s name. Your entire body, all the way to your fingertips had felt like it had been struck by lightning. Ignis began his journey back up your body, placing kisses all along the way.

You had thought your body was never going to move again, but somehow your arms remembered and came around the neck of your lover.

“That was…you are…” You tried to speak, but the words would not come. Ignis removed the final piece of clothing on your body and released your breasts.

Without hesitation, he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hardened nub.

“Ahhhh….!” Your fingers laced through his hair, gripping him as though you would fall from the Earth if you let go. His fingers once again rubbed your folds as he took you into his mouth.

“Ignis…please…I’m ready..” You moaned.

“Are you sure?” His head came up to meet your eyes.

“Yes, Ignis….please I need you.” You begged him, your voice liquid with wont. Ignis removed his boxers, his erect cock freed from its restraint.

“Stop me if I hurt you. Promise me.” the Advisor commanded.

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” You placed a soft kiss on his lips, tasting your essence once more.

He probed your entrance with the head of his cock, slowly beginning to push in.

You let out a small yelp, your fear betraying you.

“Did I hurt you?” You saw the same panic Ignis had earlier in his eyes.

“No, please don’t stop…” You nearly pleaded.

Ignis began again, this time sheathing himself inside of you.

“Y/N…you’re so tight.” Ignis had to restrain himself from thrusting too quickly. He slowly pulled out and pushed in once again.

“Oh Six…Ignis…you feel so fucking good….please don’t stop…” You dug your fingernails into his back, signaling him to go faster.

Ignis moaned into your ear as he built a steady rhythm. The sound of his flesh hitting yours filled the night air, mixed with the erratic breathing and songs of passion. With each thrust, you felt the building between your legs once again. You needed him deeper and you needed him now.

“Fuck, Y/N…I’m going to come…” Ignis hissed out trying to prolong his climax. You moaned in acknowledgement and gripped the small of his back pushing him deeper into you.

“Me too…please…deeper baby…” You curled your fingers through his hair as he pounded into you. Your release came like a freight train. Your walls clenched around his cock evoking his release, filling you with his seed.

Ignis came to rest at your side, never letting you out of his embrace. His hand traced the side of your face, searching for any sign of discomfort. Your hand came to rest on top of his as a smile stretched across your lips.

You kissed him once more, light and slow.

“That was amazing. You’re…amazing.” You said breaking the silence.

“Not nearly as extraordinary as you, my darling.” He sighed and pulled you closer to him. Your arms came around him as you felt sleep begin to take you.

Ignis traced your skin with his fingertips breathing in your scent. His hand finally came to rest on your hip as sleep claimed him as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Good morning, kids.”

Your eyes snapped open as you heard Gladiolus break the peace of the morning. Ignis’ ripped the overs over your head to cover your still naked body.

“Good morning indeed. What an unpleasant surprise.” Ignis growled.


End file.
